Gone
by Trish and Jeffy 4ever
Summary: When a WWE superstar leaves Trish needs 2 find answers
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: K plz R/R! And April 22nd Jeff was fired April 21st the day this happens  
  
Trish was running down the hall full of rage. The script said Jeff would come out and save her. She stormed into Bishoff's office almost breaking down the door. "Where the hell is he?" Trish screamed at Eric. Eric was on the phone with some one " I'll call you back, who are you talking about?" Eric had that confused look pasted on his face. " Jeff, I just got my ass kicked and Jeff was supposed to save me from the Dudley's and then RVD and Kane come out, where is he?" she screamed with more rage then anyone has ever scene in the petit blond Diva. Just then about five other RAW superstars stopped to hear the angered Trish. It was Stacy Kiebler, Andrew (Test), Amy (Lita), Terri and Shane (The Hurricane). " I guess I would have to tell someone sooner or later." Bishoff voice went into a low serious tone. " He's gone Trish, I'm sorry." Trish just then broke into tears of complete sadness. Finally she held back the tears and said "Did you fire him, did he quite is he dead, what?" Bishoff just shook his head saying that it was classified information. Trish ran out of the room in tears and the three divas followed her as the two men stood there in shock. Trish finally ended up in the corner of the women's locker room. Amy and the others stayed with her until she stopped crying. " It's okay Trish, I know it's hard when somebody leaves the WWE" Stacey said rubbing Trish's back. " Jeff was an awesome guy and we'll all will miss him." Amy sighed. " Don't worry Trish " Terri said. " It's not like you love the guy". Just then Trish's heart stopped. Did she love Jeff, is that why she was crying? She couldn't really answer that. Ya, they had a few flirty moments and she knew she really liked him but love? Lately her feeling for him became greater and greater because of their story line, but love? She knew she wanted him but was that feeling of love or a silly school girl crush? Trish stayed there with the other divas for about an hour and left the arena.  
  
While in her car and her brain was in over load. She just couldn't focus on the road. Trish pulled over to the side of the road and just cried holding her heart out. After about twenty minutes of that, Trish finally began to relax. Many things raced through her mind but mainly it was Jeff. Her radio started to play a song. This song reminded her of something. She realized what song it was. A few teardrops slid down her tanned face. It was Jeff's desire video song. The words were so powerful, well to Trish any ways. She remembered watching Jeff climb a twenty-foot latter and just wishing that he wouldn't do his daredevil jump. Every time he was in danger she would have everyone look at her with her concerned look pasted onto her beautiful face. No one knew that she kind of liked Jeff except maybe Amy and Stacey. It was so hard to be with him in their storyline. When they would kiss she just wished it were real. When he held her in the ring she just wished he would hold me forever. "What chance did I have with Jeff any ways?" Trish thought to herself. "He was Mr. Extreme and I being the blond valley girl. Every time I saw Jeff I had to fight the urges. So bad I wanted to go up to him and kiss him so passionately that it would go down in history." She sat there for a minute or so to find out what to do next. " This is no Time to cry Trish," she said out loud. " I'm a strong woman, If I can take a beating from Bubba then I can stop crying". After a slight pause Trish started her rental car and went to the airport to fly home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~BACKLASH~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By then everyone knew about Jeff's departure. " Trish! Wait up" screamed Trish's best red head friend Amy. " Hi Aimes, you Ok?" Trish asked her out of breath friend. " I'm just peachy! I was on the phone with my mother last night and you know how much she worries, any ways how are you?" " Fine, why with all the concern?" " No reason" " Aimes, I know you, you don't stop talking about you being on the phone with your mother unless you're worried" " I'm not worried, I'm just.um.uh" " Exactly, then you lose your loss of speech when you're caught". " Fine, you were a bit how do I say over emotional when Eric broke the news to you so I just wanted to know if your okay". Amy said in defeat. " Amy I'm fine, It was Just Jeff". Trish melted every time his name was spoken. " You're the one who should be sad Amy not me, he was your best friend besides me" Trish said trying to focus on Amy. " But, I was not the one who was crying" Amy stated.  
  
RING! RING! RING! " Oh crap, that's Matt Ill talk to you later Trish" Amy said while putting the phone against her. " They are so in love" Trish said watching Amy talking to Matt. Trish walked into the arena to get something to drink. As the beautiful diva was sipping her coffee she heard a familiar voice." Hey, what does a guy have to do to get a hug around here". " ADAM! (Edge)" Trish squealed with excitement. " What are you doing here?" " Well seeing you have to face Charlene (Jazz) at Backlash I just wanted to wish you luck" "Thanks" Trish said as she hugged one of her best friends. " So. How are you these days" " Fine, why do you ask?" " No reason" Adam said. Trish new he was hiding something. She could tell by the small little smile on his face like he was a schoolboy (AHHHHHHH gott'a love his smile). " Adam, tell me why you're really here" " I said, I wanted to wish you good luck" " Then why didn't you call me on the phone" " Well. Yea know phones are SO impersonal and." Trish cut off Adam " Adam tell me, you suck at lying" Adam breathed out a sigh of defeat. " Well. I heard what happen to Jeff, and just wanted to check on you. You're like a sister to and stuff" " Why would I be upset about Jeff being gone?" She said taking a sip of her coffee trying not to continue this conversation. Adam gave Trish the " You suck at lying too" look. " Trish?" " What" Trish shot back at him? Trish was also in defeat." Okay, I was a little upset, but I was sad when you were leaving and hey I'm a girl what can I say these things get to me" she said taking once again another sip of coffee. " Trish, your not that emotional, yeah you were sad when I left but you didn't love me". Trish was shocked by her blond haired friend's words. " I was not I-love with him, Hell I didn't even know the guy let alone like him!" Trish said in a nervous voice. Adam just shot back " Your lying again" look. " Okay, maybe I had a very, very, very small attraction to him in the past" lied Trish. Adam gave her a satisfied look. " So was it the hair?" Adam joked. Trish couldn't help but laugh. Trish hugged her friend once more and went to get ready. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After her match about eight people talked to her about the whole man who we do not speak his name thing. And to her surprises even Victoria (sorry cant remember her real name). She was actually a nice person, but very much like her character.  
  
"Um, Trish?" a voice said very uneasy. Trish was a bit annoyed with people asking her it was ok. So what if she did cry doesn't everyone at least once in his or her lifetime? " What is it?!" Trish shot back. Trish realized who it was and she couldn't help but smile. " My goodness, someone's a bit cranky!" Chris, her other best friend Irvine (Jericho). " Sorry Chris" Trish said hugging her Canadian friend. " It's just been so strange today, people have been really concerned about me but I don't know why". " I know Trish, people can be really strange in the WWE, hey look at Jeff Hardy!" Chris said humorously. Trish really tried to hide her sadness but let a very tiny, almost invisible tear trickle down her face. " Why do I have these feeling ?" Trish asked herself. " Yeah, he was a real weird guy" she responded to Chris. " Okay, I'll see you later Trish, the king of the world has a match to do" Chris said proudly walking away. " Bye, just don't be a jackass !" Trish yelled down the hall as Chris waved and laughed at her. Trish really, really needed to be alone. Trish began to walk to the women's locker room. She knew she probably wouldn't find peace. " Well, if I'm going to the locker room I better prepare for multiple divas asking me if I'm okay" She thought. " I never really found ultimate peace in there" she thought as she got a bottle of water. " The only place I every really found peace was at home and in Jeff's." Trish knocked out that thought and stretched her arms. Trish moved her head side to side and open to the Diva's locker room. As she stepped in multiple Divas turned their heads and started walking towards Trish. "Hey T, you okay" Jackie asked pulling her friend into a hug. "YES, WHY IS EVERY PERSON ASKING ME THAT!" Trish said try to push her worried, but yet annoying friend away. " Because Trish, we know how you feel" Stacy told her friend. " Guys, I don't feel anything!" Trish told her friends. Trish placed her duffel bag on the bench and started taking her ring gear out. " So, has anyone heard from Torrie?" Trish asked trying desperately to change the topic. " Well her being the 'playboy cover girl' and she hasn't really talked to us" Stacey said irritably. Every person in the WWE knew Torrie flaunted her body in that magazine. Trish even saw some guys looking at it backstage. " I could never do that," Amy said as she walked in the locker room. " Having all those perverts looking at me just makes me cringe," Stacey said getting chills just from the thought. " Hey, give the girl some credit, I could never do that" Trish said defending her friend. True Torrie was a bit egotistical about her body. But it took a lot of self-esteem to pose nude. "UGHHHHHHHHH!" Stacey screamed interrupting Trish's thoughts. " Stacey, what's wrong?" Trish asked. " It's Andrew (Test)!" All the Divas turned heir attention to Stacey. " He wont fucking answer is cell phone for the 36th time!" Stacey said furiously. Stacey took these things very seriously. But then again, Andrew was a big jerk with a capital J. " What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he's cheating on me?" 


	2. Chapter 2

GONE  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anyone  
Disruption: Ask 1st  
  
"Stacy, he's not cheating on you he loves you" Amy said comforting her friend. There was a chance that he was cheating on her but you cant go to friend and say "your boyfriend is an idiot and he's probably cheating on you" Trish thought. "Why don't we go out tonight, just the girls" Jackie suggested. " Okay" Stacey said sounding much happier. "Amy you in?" Stacey asked. "Yeah, Trish?". Trish hesitated, she loved her friends but she didn't want to go out, not now." Well.." Trish started. " No Trish!" Amy yelled. " Your been dragging your sorry pathetic ass the to the fucking club with us whether you like it or not" Amy yelled at her so-called pathetic friend. " Why I don't see the point of this outing?" Trish said. " Amy, your happy with Matt!". Amy smiled slightly. Her and Matt were perfect relationship wise. "Jackie, you only want to drink like when you a Bradshaw did". Jackie did like to drink a bit." Stacey, you're just upset so you guys don't need me to go along its not like I'm desperate for a boyfriend!" Trish yelled in frustration. All her friends' exchange glances. "Oh no, not again you guys" Trish pleaded. " Last time you did this I ended up slapping eight jerks". " Not to mention 2 low blows" Stacey spoke up. They stared at her; none of them needed that memory of a guy holding his goods for an hour. "Ewww, remember that jerk who tried to feel you up" Jackie pointed out." Oh yeah, but wasn't there a guy who saved you?" Amy asked. "Yeah Trish, who was it?" Stacy asked. "Jeff" Trish said under her breath.  
  
~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~ Trish went to go get drinks for the usual gang. "That'll be $13.50," That bartender said hanging her the drinks. Trish paid him the money and headed over to her table. "Hi guys, I'm back" Trish told her friends. "God, I thought you got kidnapped" Stacy said with a laugh. "Hey Trish, I think that guy over there likes you" Amy said. The guy was not bad looking but seemed real scary. "No, I don't think he's my type" Trish said. The man came up to Trish and asked her to dance. "Sure, why not" Trish said heading out to the dance floor. Trish could tell the guy was a drinker by the smell of alcohol seeping through every part of his body. After one dance Trish began to leave " Thanks for the dance" Trish said as she walked away. "Hey where are you going miss?" The man said grabbing her arm tightly and pulling her to a corner of a club. "Let me go you.." Trish was cut off by the man's large hand covered her passages of speak. "You're not going anywhere baby," The man said. He began to UN-button her top when out of no where a man punched her future rapist. "What the fuck?" the (rapist) man said touching the back of his head. Trish studied her knight in shinning armor only to find Jeff Hardy. "Jeff?" Trish called out. " Stay the fuck away from her bastard" Jeff yelled holding the man by the neck. "You got it" Jeff yelled. The man shook his head. Jeff pushed the man to the ground. Jeff ran over to the petrified Trish. " Hey, Trish, you okay?" Jeff asked. His sweet southern voice calmed her down and made her forget what just happened. "Thank you Jeff" Trish let out. "It's no problem Trish, really." Jeff said bring her to her table. "Trish I." Jeff Began. "TRISH ARE YOU OKAY," Her friends yelled. " Yeah, all thanks to Jeff." Trish said. Trish turned around but her knight in shinning armor was no where to be seen.  
  
~*~*~*IN THE LOCKER ROOM~*~*~* "TRISH.TRISH.HELLO!". The yelling startled Trish. "What?" She said. "You were day dreaming, again." Stacy pointed out. "Sorry, so where are you gonna drag me tonight?" Trish asked. "But I thought you didn't want to go out?" Amy asked her friend. "Well, I'm bored so let's just go after RAW ok?" Trish said heading out of locker room. "But Trish." but it was too late, Trish was already halfway down the hallway. "What do the want from me?" Trish asked herself. "I'm going out even when I don't want to, why cant the let me stay home to think?" Trish thought.  
  
"Guys, Trish is acting really strange lately?" Stacy said. "Yeah, I know but why?" Jackie asked. "I don't know maybe she up-set because Jeff left and she had undecided feelings for him and then he just vanished." Amy said. " Nah," the all replied.  
  
*~*~AT THE CLUB~*~* " Trish, you okay?" Amy asked. "What, yeah" Trish wasn't paying attention to any of her friends. "Why wont the give me a moment to think" Trish thought. "So Amy, what do you and Matt have planned for the weekend?" Trish asked. Trish knew Amy would go visit Matt because she always did. Everyone knew that their love was so true. Everyone, including Matt and Amy knew they were soul mates. "Well, we are going to go to the movies and then to the beach and that's it" Amy said taking another sip from her drink. "You and Matt are so cute," Stacy said. "Why cant me and Andrew be like that" Stacy cried covering her eyes with her hands. "Stace, you guys are like that." Jackie said. "No were not" Stacy sobbed. "Aww, Stacy you guys are perfect" Trish lied. "You need another drink" Amy suggested. "Yeah I do."  
  
After about 2 hours the divas decided to call it a night. Trish fell on her soft hotel bed and began to think. ' Why is Stacy complaining, at least she has someone?' 'Sure Andrew is an ass, but he was nice at the beginning, but he does love her'. Trish thought about stuff and decided to watch TV. "Oh my god he's gonna jump!" she heard a voice yell from the yell TV. Trish turned her head and looked closer to see what was happening. "Jeff Hardy is gonna pay for that one" The king said. Trish saw that it was an old RAW. All of a sudden she felt a soft wet tear drip onto her soft hand. She was crying.once again. Why did this happen to her? Why did he have this power over her? Why was she drawn to him? Trish was in a full blast of tears. She decided to go to Amy's room  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'KNOK KNOK' Amy heard. "Ugh.what do these people want from me?" she mumbled. Amy, half awake opened to the door only to find a crying Trish. "Trish what's wrong?" Amy asked her sobbing friend. "Come sit down," Trish sat down on the bed crying. Amy hugged her friend, showing her that's it's okay. "Tell me what happened Trish?" "Amy. I. cant.he.. Why?" Trish said in between sobs. Amy didn't understand a word of it but comforted her friend anyway. Trish cried on her friends' shoulder for awhile. Trish's sobs of what sounded like pain lighten into to a soft whimper. "Amy, I don't know what to do." "About what?" Amy asked. Well Trish didn't even know. Sure she cried whenever people mention his name, or when she sees a couple, or when she sits down, but why. "I don't know Amy" Trish sighed. "Trish are you pregnant?" Amy asked. "No, you moron." Trish said with a small laugh. "It's just...I don't know.I cant be alone" Trish said wiping her salty tears away. "Trish your not alone, how about one weekend we will get all of our friend for a sleep over at my house so we can just have fun?" Amy asked as her friend nodded in agreement. " You wanna stay her tonight?" "No, it's okay"" Trish said moving closer to the door. "Thank anyway Aimes, I'm gonna go for a walk night". "Night T" Amy before going back to bed.  
  
Trish walked down the street. The city was breathtaking, so quit and tranquil. Trish sat on a bench crying her eyes out. 'Ring ring' Trish was startled by the loud ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?" Trish said into the phone while wiping her tears away. "Hello?" she asked again. Trish looked at the number but it said private number. "Hello?" she tried once more. Then she just heard the other person hang up. "Well, that was pointless" Trish said as she got up from the bench starting to walk back to the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish couldn't sleep at all. Everything was running threw her head. "What if.. No.I should have.no.For fuck sakes, what the hell is happening to me" She said out loud running her hands threw her long golden hair. Just then her telephone rang. "Hello?" "Hello Miss Stratus" The women on the other line said. "Yes this is she," Trish wondered what was going on. "This is front desk, a person is wishing to speak to you, but they wouldn't tell me their name, is that alright?" The woman asked. "Yes, please put them on " " Okay". Trish waited there for a moment for the person to reply. "Hello?" she asked. Still nothing from the other person. "Fuck, I don't have time for this" she said hanging up the phone. "But-.'click'. "Twice in one night, what the hell is going on?" Trish thought. Trish lay on her bed and eventually fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~* Trish woke up at 6:00am. "Ugh.this is effecting my sleep," Trish mumbled as she headed to the bathroom. Trish finished gettign ready at 6:30."Better wake up Amy" Trish said as she headed for Amy's room. 'KNOCK KNOCK' Trish got no reply. So she knocked once again. Luckily she had a key. Trish put the card into the slot and turned the door knob only to find a sleeping Amy." Come on Aimes, time to get up." Trish said dragging her friend out of bed. "No.to early.sleep.nice" Amy whined. " Let's go sleepy-head" Trish as she hit Amy with a pillow. "But we don't have to be at the arena till 9:00!" Amy mumbled falling out of bed. " Yeah so it's six-fourty-five, now get up you look pathetic" Trish said with a laugh. "How abiout ten more minutes" Amy begged. "What sre you 11?" Trish said peeling her friend of the floor. "No, now get into the shower" Trish said pushing Amy towards the bathroom. "Yes, MOM!" Amy said walking into the bathroom. " Come and get me at eight k Aimes" Trish said as she walked out of the room. "Whatever!" Amy yelled form the shower.  
  
3.These are the days people handed in their homework out of the 25 students. Monday-20 Tuesday-5 Wendsday-25 Thursday-10 Friday-25. Put this data in a pictograph.  
  
4. George put 9 golf balls in a bag. 5 Green 2pink 1blue 1orange  
  
A) What is the probability of getting. Red- Pink- Blue- Orange-  
  
5.Find the Mean Median Mode and Range from these #'s. 1,12,22,31,49,11,3,43,28,7,9,9,1,1,1,33.  
  
Mean- Median- Mode- Range- 


End file.
